That's How You Know
by Frank A Wandering Soul
Summary: I wrote this while re-watching Sonny with a Chance of Dating. OOCXChad, fluffy and sweet. Based off the song That's How You Know from the movie Enchanted.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonny With A Chance, the song That's How You Know so please don't sue.

**AN:** I got the idea for this story while re-watching Sonny With A Chance At Dating. The thought popped into my head during the scene when James sent Sonny the flowers and the part of the song about sending yellow flowers when the sky is grey gave me this idea. If you don't like it I'm sorry. I just hope this helps me get over my horrid writer's block I have since my muses ran off for a few months. On a side note I have two stories on my recs list and I would love if you could read and review for the authors who wrote the stories. Thank you.

**That's How You Know**

**by: **A Wandering Soul

Sonny Monroe walked into her dressing room early that morning. Tawni was already getting ready for there first sketch. After exchanging pleasantries Sonny walked over to her side of the room to get ready. Lying on the makeup table was a plane white paper folded in half. She slowly lifted it and caught the unmistakable scent of MAMBO the cologne she had bought him for his birthday. She opened the note a small smile blossoming across her lips. She read it silently to herself '_Sonny just wanted to tell you I will be thinking of you.' _it was not long but it still made her day brighten. She hummed as she finished getting ready.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Later that day Sonny stood in line in the cafeteria looking at all the "food". "Ick. Ick on a bun. Ick on a stick. Well at least today there's some variety." A good looking young man walks over, a plate of tacos in his hand. "Well that looks tasty. That looks really tasty. I meant the food on your plate." The man proceeded to brag about how he got the food until Chad walked over. He saw Sonny and forced her name threw clenched teeth. "Sonny." "Chad." She all but spat. There back and for continued until Chad left for rehearsal. The young man introduced himself, James Conroy, and then asked her out. "Well there's nothing complicated about that." She said with a smile. "So I'll take that as a yes?" He responded cockily. "You can take that as a maybe." she said as she stole his tacos. After lunch she walked into her dressing room were Tawni was putting a scarf around her head. Sonny sighed and then began to hum. "Ok that's not just sighing and humming. That's boy sighing and humming. Who asked you out?!" Tawni asked happy like. "Well I'm not going to brag but, James Conroy!"

"James Conroy?"

"Yes."

"No!"

"No?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because my best friend dated him and he dumped her. It wasn't pretty, her face broke out and she started wearing polyester pants."

"Look I doubt anything is going to happen between James and me." Sonny walked over to her table and picked up a bracelet. "Let me guess he asked you out and you said no." Tawni said as she followed. "Yes."

"That's how it starts. You say no and he turns on the charm." Tawni said with a flourish of her arms. The intercom buzzed on at this point "_Sonny Monroe Bouquet of flowers for you at the front desk."_

"And her comes the charm." She said with a slight laugh. Sonny just smiled, having a feeling who they were really from.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

A few moments later found Sonny and Tawni staring at a large bouquet of yellow daisies. Sonny grabbed the card and read it aloud. '_The sky looked somewhat cloudy and grey when I looked out the window. Thought I would send you a bit of sun to brighten your day.'_ Sonny giggled slightly and thought to herself that this was the most romantic thing he had done to date. A loud moo broke the silence and Sonny looked down to see Chad's name. "Chad?" She questioned. Answering the phone she all but snapped "What do you want Chad?" The voice that greeted her was an unwelcome one at that. She listened to what the person had to say before growling out, "No… I don't care what you say no!" She was about to hang up when another voice appeared. She smiled happily and listened for a bit. "I loved the flowers they are so beautiful." She giggled at something causing Tawni to swivel in her chair and run over 'hang up' she whispered urgently. "Tonight?" Sonny asked as Tawni began waving her arms and nearly shouted 'no' over and over. "I'd love to." She smiled once again and said 'cool' she danced on the spot slightly and said 'bye.' They began arguing over who should hang up first. Tawni grabbed the phone saying. "I'll hang up." She snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Sonny. "Fine don't listen to me, but when your heart is broken into a million pieces and scattered all over the floor. Just remember Tawni Hart doesn't vacuum." She then walked off with a flounce.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Later that afternoon Sonny was getting ready in her dressing room humming again. Tawni was sadly watching her through the mirror. She didn't want to see Sonny hurt and just wished she could have convinced the girl not to go. Sonny was still getting dressed when there was a knock on the door. "Tawni could you please get that." Sonny called. The girl in question huffed to the door and almost threw it open. James stood on the other side leaning against the door frame. Tawni moved to the side to let the arrogant jerk in. He sat on the couch and Tawni went back to observing the room through the reflective glass. Another sad look crossed her face as Sonny walked out a large smile spreading along her lips. Her eyes landed on the couch and Tawni thought it strange when she frowned. "What are you doing here James?"

"I'm here for our date."

"We don't.." But what ever Sonny was about to say was interrupted by another knock on the door. She ran across the room and flung the door open revealing Chad. He was wearing a silver button up shirt and black slacks. "Hey…" His eyes landed on James, "James. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. I'm here to pick up Sonny for our date."

"Ha!" Chad laughed, "You Don't have a date with Sonny. Like she would say yes to you." Sonny was just staring at Chad with a happy smile on her face. "You're wearing my favorite color." She whispered, a blush lightly scattering her cheeks. Chad walked up to her and cupped her face. "I wanted to match your eyes." He smiled fondly and gripped her hand slightly. "I thought we could have a picnic in the park tonight." He lifted up the basket that until then was unnoticed by the occupants of the room. Sonny's smiled widened "I would love that." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Chad softly on the cheek. He walked out the door still holding her hand, at the last moment she turned towards Tawni with a sly grin. "Don't wait up hun." She winked and laughed as she was pulled the rest of the way out the door.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

To say Tawni was confused was putting it lightly. She didn't know what was going on and found it hard to wrap her mind around. She decided she was just dreaming and walked out the door leaving a plotting and jealous looking James behind. James thought and thought of a suitable revenge against Chad Dylan Cooper. Sad for him he never got the chance to act it out for Chad had him banned from both sets. About a week after the picnic, Chad and Sonny's first date. Sonny was never seen without a smile on her face. Her cell was practically glued to her hand and she sighed and hummed quite often. If Tawni had not already decided to think of that weird horrid day as a dream she would have been suspicious but as it were she just didn't care. Everyone else though wanted to know what had made there Sonny so happy. Two weeks and the curiosity was eating everyone alive. Tawni began to notice things as well and began to rethink her quick reaction almost three weeks prior.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

One day during rehearsals Chad snuck into the empty audience seats. He silently laughed and thought it cute how Sonny was dressed. The check it out girls was one of his favorite sketches on the show so far but mostly because of the great view he had of his sweet-girl's legs. He had a surprise for his little minx. Talking to the sound director he had planned the perfect one month anniversary present. He loved spending as much time with Sonny as he could. He knew it was shear luck that she had chose him that day. Until then he had been a big jerk and James was sweet and nice to her from the start. He thanked his stars and anyone who listened for the miracle that was Sonny Monroe's love and presence. The stage lights dimmed as the sketch ended. This was it. He walked down to the stage and stood waiting. Sonny and Tawni were waiting for the lights to come back on so Marshal could tell them what he thought. A spotlight shown upon Sonny and Chad walked over, a single red rose in his hand. Soft music began to play and he pulled the startled girl as close as was physically possible. He twirled her around and brought the rose up to her nose. "Happy one month love." He kissed her hand and danced with her once more. A few seconds passed and he began to sing a song he wrote just for the girl in his arms. Sonny felt as though she was walking on air. She was so happy her face lit up with love. She knew now more then ever that he was the one. He loved her with all his heart and he showed it to her everyday. Though he had never spoken the words she felt his love surround her with every little thing he did for her, whether it was pulling out her chair or singing a song he wrote for her. Sonny leaned up and pressed her lips to his firmly. Trying to convey all that she wished to say. After several moments the need for air drew them apart. She sighed happily and whispered three words and one name. "I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper."

"I love you, Sonny Monroe." he responded. They danced to the music and the stunned audience watching.

**The end**

**AN2:** Hate it, love it? tell me please.


End file.
